This invention relates to an apparatus for viewing objects, more specifically, it relates to apparatus to allow the viewing of the magnified image of gems on a television monitor while simultaneously manipulating the gems.
The equipment conventionally used for magnifying and viewing gems are the eyepiece, commonly known as the loupe, and the microscope. Both the loupe and microscope can be difficult to use, especially for lay people, and are cumbersome for use during sales presentations. A principal disadvantage is that only one person can view the image of the gem through either of these apparatus at any one time. This is particularly disadvantageous when a jeweler or gemologist is attempting to point out specific features or flaws in a particular gem. An additional disadvantage is that the loupe requires the viewer to hold or come into close contact with the gem being viewed. Additionally, with conventional viewing equipment the jeweler or gemologist may loose visual contact with the gem during handling by the customer, presenting security problems.